


El Ave Fénix

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, Genosha, Jean Grey - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Charles piensa en su pupila a menudo, deseando que se reencarne en el ave mítica. Erik desea volver a verlo sonreír.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cherik Fluff Challenges





	El Ave Fénix

El Ave Fénix

Post Dark Phoenix.

Charles había tomado el hábito de observar los pájaros en la selvática Genosha desde que perdiera a Jean. Conocía la leyenda del Ave Fénix y pensaba que, tal vez, su profecía podía cumplirse en su pupila preferida. Era una ilusión pero no se atrevía a descartarla porque, después de todo, la esperanza lo había salvado una vez y valía la pena intentarlo. Charles quería tener fe en una Jean que regresara porque no podía hacerse la idea de haberla perdido para siempre.

Fue una tarde, bajo el trinar de los pájaros que se preparaban para descansar, rodeado de árboles frondosos, que se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir esperando. Jean no volvería porque estaba muerta y él le había fallado. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y lloró.

Erik lo estaba observando desde una distancia prudente. Le dolía verlo así y, sin embargo, comprendía que su amigo y amante necesitaba elaborar el duelo. Finalmente no soportó más y se acercó a estrecharlo. Charles se sintió contenido y siguió llorando, ahora bajo su abrazo consolador. 

El chillido agudo de un ave hizo que Erik alzara la cabeza. Vio la sombra de un pájaro, que dejaba una estela carmesí en el cielo.

-Charles, mira – lo invitó.

Pero su amante estaba desconsolado y necesitaba desahogarse, por lo tanto, no lo obedeció.

Erik siguió observando la línea bermeja hasta que desapareció entre las partículas del aire. Tenía una sensación en el pecho que le indicaba de quién podía tratarse, era parecida a la que lo llenaba cuando Charles entraba en su mente y corazón. Tranquilo, se volvió hacia el telépata.

-Vamos, mi viejo amigo – le susurró -. Te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

Los dos compartían una sencilla morada en medio de la aldea mutante, la misma casita donde antes había vivido Magneto solo.

Charles estaba tan desanimado que dejó que su amante le empujara la silla. Volvieron a la aldea y entraron en su hogar. Erik le preparó un té caliente mientras que él se secaba las lágrimas. 

-No quisiste alzar la vista y mirar – le recordó Magneto con una sonrisa de consuelo -. Allí estaba ella, Charles. Jean, vi su estela en el cielo. 

Charles hizo algo que le costaba por su respeto a la intimidad ajena: entró en su mente y vio que decía la verdad. También distinguió la imagen del ave y la estela particular que dejaba. Abrió los ojos con asombro. Erik se arrodilló junto a la silla para atraparle las manos.

-Siempre tuviste fe, Charles, nunca la perdiste aun en los momentos más difíciles. Admiro eso en ti. Yo perdí la mía hace mucho, cuando era casi un niño en los campos, en cambio, tú la conservas en la humanidad, en Jean, en la paz, y lo más importante de todo: confiaste en mí cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía.

Charles sonrió, tocado por sus palabras. Erik aprovechó para besarlo con suavidad.

De afuera, volvieron a oír el chillido. Separaron los labios y permanecieron contemplándose, casi rozándose las narices. Charles sonreía con más intensidad. Magneto confesó.

-Te traje a Genosha para darte un hogar y porque quería verte feliz. Hoy es la primera vez que vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa genuina, no la que estuviste dándome estos meses para que no me preocupara.

-Fue la culpa, Erik – murmuró, trémulo, y los ojos se le empañaron nuevamente -. No supe proteger a Jean y la engañé cuando tenía apenas ocho años.

-Quisiste protegerla y enredaste su mente para que no sufriera siendo una niña indefensa – contestó Magneto con calma -. Todos te hemos culpado y no me parece justo. ¿Sabes? Me doy cuenta de que te juzgamos porque era el camino más fácil: echarte la culpa a ti para no hacernos cargo de lo incompetentes que fuimos para detener a Jean – pasó saliva y le apretó las manos, que seguía reteniendo -. Quiero pedirte disculpas, Charles.

-¿Disculpas por qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Disculpas porque no supe acompañarte en momentos difíciles, porque te fallé, Charles, porque no estuve a tu lado.

-Erik – quiso detenerlo.

-No, Charles – junto aire y soltó -. Te amo y no supe estar contigo.

El telépata abrió los ojos como platos. Era la primera vez que lo oía confesarle que lo amaba. Estaban enamorados, convivían y tenían relaciones pero nunca se habían declarado el amor, ni Erik ni él. 

Magneto notó el efecto de sus palabras.

-Te amo, Charles – repitió, ahora sonriendo -. Desde el día que nos separamos en la playa, hace ya tanto tiempo, me he hecho la misma pregunta: ¿Qué habría pasado entre nosotros si yo no hubiese matado a Shaw, si no te hubiera hecho pasar por esa agonía? Pienso que habríamos permanecido juntos, trabajando hombro a hombro, tal vez no habrías recibido la bala, tal vez habría abrasado yo tu idea pacifista, o tú, integrado la Hermandad, toda nuestra vida habría sido diferente.

-No se puede cambiar el pasado, Erik.

-Sin embargo, nunca dejaste de creer en mí – continuó -. Ahora me doy cuenta. Tuviste fe en mí, como la tuviste en Jean, como la has tenido en todos nosotros, Charles.

-Tengo fe en ti porque nunca dejé de amarte.

Los dos rieron. Esta confesión mutua era un solaz y una revelación a la vez. Se besaron. Jamás antes habían expresado su amor de forma oral porque tontamente habían pensado que no valía la pena. Pero aquella tarde se dieron cuenta del efecto increíble de tales palabras.

Afuera seguía chillando el ave, era Jean reencarnada. Pronto regresaría a la Tierra y encontraría a Charles, su padre adoptivo y mentor, feliz junto a Magneto.

…………………..


End file.
